Cache/Hello everyone
3 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3867.30. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 24, 2016 07:16:40 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Hello everyone Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Hello everyone « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 Author Topic: Hello everyone (Read 1064 times) Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2150 Re: Hello everyone « Reply #30 on: March 03, 2016, 03:08:50 PM » Quote from: dmc5 on March 03, 2016, 03:07:31 PM Le Lykos you had 19 multis. idk what youre talking about im a busy man, i have 19 sons Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Robosax Sr. Member Offline 462 Re: Hello everyone « Reply #31 on: March 03, 2016, 04:47:18 PM » Quote from: Triumvir Lykos on March 03, 2016, 12:51:43 PM Madagascar Mining and British Petroleum or whatever were Mammon's. If those are the ones you're referring to. Someone used those accounts to boost the Five eye/FVEY nations. It wasn't me but people always tried to blame me for those accounts because of the psy war. It was Mammon, lm_brian, or maybe kale. People thought it was harsh that I rejected mammon's surrender but I believed he tried to frame me with the FVEY nations in 3.8 since he actually admitted to making multis and placing the blame on others for fun. Could have also been lm_brian since he had the KRAKEN program and his scraper EITS shares a very similar logo with the eye and four letter name. I forgot who the fuckhimhard guy was(kale?) but he also tried to do the same shit. If Rumsod doesn't return you will have people making multi resource farms and war shielding themselves again. « Last Edit: March 03, 2016, 04:50:12 PM by Robosax » Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2150 Re: Hello everyone « Reply #32 on: March 03, 2016, 04:53:31 PM » Brian made the fuckhimhard multis im pretty sure Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Lon Dyo Guest Re: Hello everyone « Reply #33 on: March 04, 2016, 05:00:34 AM » Quote from: dmc5 on March 03, 2016, 03:07:31 PM Le Lykos you had 19 multis. Lol Logged Jack Noir Sr. Member Offline 420 Personal Text I've been way too long in this game. Re: Hello everyone « Reply #34 on: March 04, 2016, 06:38:29 AM » Quote from: Robosax on March 03, 2016, 04:47:18 PM People thought it was harsh that I rejected mammon's surrender but I believed he tried to frame me with the FVEY nations in 3.8 since he actually admitted to making multis and placing the blame on others for fun. lolwat? All I did was make nigger petroleum/madagascar mining, and watch you all go. I didn't even NEED to place blames, you all did it yourselves (hinting to possible guilt, I'd assume). And only reasons I did it was because of rumsod's absence, and personal boredom. Game was deader than disco, and I wanted to see how far I could go. You can equate that to damage control, but idgaf, you can stick to your personal biases. y'all are fucking predictable tbh « Last Edit: March 04, 2016, 06:46:23 AM by Jack Noir » Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Lyranistan Sr. Member Offline 2-WEEK BAN FOR IMPERSONATING JELLAL 357 Re: Hello everyone « Reply #35 on: March 04, 2016, 03:14:17 PM » Quote from: The_God-Emperor_Trump on March 01, 2016, 11:14:09 AM The multi's did not break it, there were only 120 of them after all. The lotto broke with like 400 million geu's in it and would not dispense, that could have broke it. Or someone is dosing it out of salt. I did win as I had over half the galaxy's duranium production and was about to farm every hostile world in the game perpetually and no one but a dos'er or and admin could stop me. Kek you got deleted for cheating before even starting your crusade. You are a failure and a faggot. Logged Jack Noir Sr. Member Offline 420 Personal Text I've been way too long in this game. Re: Hello everyone « Reply #36 on: March 04, 2016, 03:44:47 PM » Quote from: Lyranistan on March 04, 2016, 03:14:17 PM Kek you got deleted for cheating before even starting your crusade. You are a failure and a faggot. +1 How much do you bet the recent multi warchains are his creation? Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Robosax Sr. Member Offline 462 Re: Hello everyone « Reply #37 on: March 04, 2016, 04:52:02 PM » Quote from: Jack Noir on March 04, 2016, 06:38:29 AM lolwat? All I did was make nigger petroleum/madagascar mining, and watch you all go. I didn't even NEED to place blames, you all did it yourselves (hinting to possible guilt, I'd assume). And only reasons I did it was because of rumsod's absence, and personal boredom. Game was deader than disco, and I wanted to see how far I could go. You can equate that to damage control, but idgaf, you can stick to your personal biases. y'all are fucking predictable tbh Who made FVEY? You were one of the few people with multi farms that were capable of boosting nations to such lengths. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Jack Noir Sr. Member Offline 420 Personal Text I've been way too long in this game. Re: Hello everyone « Reply #38 on: March 04, 2016, 05:45:42 PM » Quote from: Robosax on March 04, 2016, 04:52:02 PM Who made FVEY? You were one of the few people with multi farms that were capable of boosting nations to such lengths. Not me, mate; if I did, I would've said so already. Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Herbert West Newbie Offline 7 Re: Hello everyone « Reply #39 on: March 07, 2016, 06:35:08 PM » Quote from: The_God-Emperor_Trump on March 01, 2016, 02:34:25 AM Awesome, here I have a gift for you. https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1-JGQDgHV5pcq6Ilv5EkVnlHNJs8lT65zGazSwfM6gt4/edit?usp=sharing Oh cool...I'm in that spreadsheet Logged Stroopwafels Corp http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1087 The Revolutionary Democratic People's Republic of Bloodied Stools http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=56997 Robosax Sr. Member Offline 462 Re: Hello everyone « Reply #40 on: March 08, 2016, 11:47:33 PM » Quote from: Jack Noir on March 04, 2016, 05:45:42 PM Not me, mate; if I did, I would've said so already. If you didn't make FVEY then I apologize. The conclusion that you were behind it played a large part in affairs that involved you afterwards. Best of luck m8. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Print Pages: 1 2 3 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Hello everyone SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2